fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S19 episode 10
LJ 'Wins Immunity ' LJ: It's nice to win immunity for the first time I mean it's cool to know no matter what your good, Tonight is a big vote, I mean a couple days ago we were able to get rid of Wyatt that was huge, but I mean now we know Troy has an idol because he presented to all of us at the last tribal, and we have to figure out what to do accordingly, I mean it's too risky to vote Troyzan and hope he doesn't play it, so the plan right now is we're telling Marquis to vote Troy but we're all voting Marquis and hopefully Troyzan plays his idol and now it's gone and I'm the only remaining player with an idol, and Troyzan's gone next Wilson: Right after the immunity challenge Troyzan and Marquis came up to me probobly within the first 10 minutes back at camp to try and get me to work with them, and I know they are trying to play the game and all but I mean come on, I've got a good thing going on and have a decent chance to go the final 3 so why they think I would throw that away, I don't know, I would hope they think I'm smarter then that, but I had very politely declined there offer and made this big sob story about I'm sad I have to send them home, I mean it's no secret Marquis and Troy will be on the jury I'm just trying to make sure I have there jury votes before they are sent home Nick: And then there were eight, Wyatt's gone, which is good because he is probobly the smartest guy left aside from me of course in the game, he just got shuffled a bad hand and now he's on the jury, I've always said LJ has been probobly the alliance of our foursome, but now especially he's really I guess embracing that role and starting to take over all strategy and what to do, I think LJ's biggest error in this game to this point, is alligning himself with three smart dudes who he can't make his goats, I'm not going to be LJ's goat and let him win this game, and he's going to realize that eventually and when that time comes the gloves are off, but for now let's just get rid of Marquis and Troy, one annoys me and one thinks he was born in the jungle, let's just hope we can get rid of someone and flush an idol tonight James: I can never be confident for a vote, I mean there was so many ways last vote could of gone down and Wyatt went home and that was good, but tonight there's so many ways this vote could go, I mean the plan is to vote Marquis and Troy plays the idol and wastes it, I am scared that Troy plays the idol on Marquis, I mean think about it it's day 27, I just have to last not even half of that, only 12 days and I got my shot at a million bucks and I just want to make sure everything goes down perfectly, because I can't afford to lose this game, I've worked to damn hard to be sole survivor and win the million bucks for some guy who calls himself Troyzan to stop me from my goal Claude: I've done so much this game, I screwed over some former close allies of mine Diego, Carson, Wyatt and you know what I wouldn't change a thing, I've hurt some hurt feelings and you know what tough luck, if they are real survivor players like they claim to be I'll get there vote in the end, some people may see me on the outs of a four man alliance, but it's clear LJ and James are tighter and Wilson and Nick are tighter and they need a 3rd I'm the swing vote, I'm the golden boy right now, I've put myself in the perfect position to win and it's just about finishing off strong from here on out Tucker: With all this idol play and stuff it's hard, I mean in the past I said these people are overthinking it, but I mean you defintley do not want to underthink this, especially when you are dealing with the hidden immunity idol, it's the ultimate way to screw your game up and I know I don't want to be the dummy who gets one vote against him and gets sent home, so hopefully whatever plan that is formulated works Marquis: Things look like I'm going to survive tonight, which is great for me, but that doesn't come without a downside, I mean first goes Carson then Wyatt and if it isn't me tonight, that means it's Troyzan and that sucks because then what I have no allies left in the game whatsoever, and I like Troyzan man he's a good dude, a very good dude and I defintley refuse to vote him tonight, I just won't Troyzan: I have the idol, everyone knows I have the idol and I showed everyone one because I want to put fear in them that I can take anyone of them out whenever I want, the first thing I tried to do was use my idol as leverage to pull him in but he said no he seemed upset about it because Wilson is a good guy but he said no, but the word is I'm getting votes tonight, and honestly I don't think the fantastic four and there caddies Tucker and Claude have the balls to vote me knowing I have the idol, so I might not even play it tonight, it's a risk but I don't think I will be recieving any votes tonight Marquis final words Well that was just unexpected, they got me, blindsided, it's the name of the game, and I'm impressed, I have no hard feelings, I hope Troy goes out there and kicks some ass, he has my jury vote